Promesa al vampiro
by Zac Green
Summary: Bruce no supo en que momento fue que él quedó en sus manos. Pero cuando lo supo, fue claro que no iba a dejar lo soltara. BruDick


Bueno, esto fue parte de un pequeño reto con papaversomniferum. Ella me dio una ship y un tema, y yo le di uno también. Pero como siempre, hice lo que se me antojó(?) Así que Luce, sorry not sorry.

Sin más, las dejo con... Lo que sea que es esto (?).

* * *

 **Promesa al vampiro.**

《La eternidad conlleva muchos problemas. Cuando una vida es para siempre, vivir se convierte en una pena. Una condena, si no eres lo suficientemente egoísta.》

No era que fuera el único de su especie. Estaba rodeado de más vampiros, seres que como él estaban destinados a una existencia larga y cansina, vacía y condenada a la oscuridad. Al mismo tiempo, estaba solo.

A diferencia de muchos de sus subordinados, él había elegido pasar la eternidad sólo. Desde el asesinato de sus padres a manos de un aquelarre rival, había decidido que no necesitaba de un compañero. Decidió que sería él y solo él quien forjaría su destino, quien regiría en su corazón.

La luna se alzó en lo alto, y para ellos fue el inicio de un nuevo día. Bruce Wayne salió como era su costumbre, a vigilar que Gotham estuviera en orden. Él y los vampiros que lo rodeaban se habían comprometido con los humanos de mantenerlos a salvo de otros clanes invasores. A la ciudad había llegado un circo, famoso por sus espectáculos.

La gente de la caravana quería reunirse con él para tratar la estancia del circo. Allí fue donde Bruce lo vio por primera vez. Ojos azules como del color del cielo, y un sonrisa increíble, como de otro mundo. El chico no se dirigió a él en un principio, estaba demasiado ocupado sonriéndole a Bárbara, la hija de su segundo al mando. La joven vampiresa no le daba mucha importancia. Para ella el joven acróbata era solo un niño. Un suspiro.

Pero Bruce no logró quitarle la mirada de encima, hasta que incluso el gitano lo notó. Fue entonces cuando cruzaron palabras por primera vez. La mirada más amable y sensible que había visto en años se posó al fin sobre él. El dueño del circo, un hombre de mediana edad y cabellos ya grisáceos, palmeó la espalda del muchacho.

— Él es Dick Grayson, señor Wayne. Su familia es famosa entre la gente de circo, tienen una habilidad grandiosa para volar en el trapecio. — el tono que usó, le hizo a Dick pensar que lo estaba ofreciendo al elegante señor. — ¿Por qué no le muestras las carpas al señor, muchacho?

— No es necesario, señor Haly. Creo que ya acordamos que pueden quedarse durante el tiempo que necesiten mientras no existan problemas con la comunidad. — puntualizó muy formal, tratando de no mirar al jovencito. Ahora que lo tenía más cerca podía notar un aroma cautivador a tierra y sol que hacían del muchacho un manjar. El dueño del circo asintió — Si eso es todo...

— En realidad me gustaría que me acompañase, señor Wayne. — interrumpió Dick. Su voz joven y masculina era agradable, pero firme. Así que no tuvo corazón para negarse. — ¿Le gustan los animales? Tenemos una gran colección. Personalmente me fascinan los elefantes: ¡Son magníficos! Zikta es la mayor del grupo, y es sumamente. Estoy seguro de que le encantará, ella adora a la gente nueva. — Dick continuo hablando, mientras lo llevaba hacia la jaula, pero Bruce no puso mucha atención.

Entre los suyos habían muchos tipos de personas. Pero no los había tan parlanchines y despreocupados. Tuvo la ligera impresión de que en algún momento al humano se le acabaría el aire. Pero para su sorpresa continuó hablando de lo maravillosos que eran los elefantes.

Se perdió observándolo: era tan expresivo que le costaba un poco diferenciar todas sus caras alegres de las emocionadas. Y ese olor. No podía ignorarlo, era como si el mismo muchacho lo llamara urgentemente. Bruce pudo apreciar que si Dick en algún momento tuvo la sensación de que él no era precisamente, no lo mencionó.

— No es un hombre de muchas palabras, ¿Eh? — el muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada después de un rato. — Te he estado abrumando. Por favor deténme cuando hable demasiado. No puedo parar cuando estoy nervioso.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sobresaltándose. Estaba recargado sobre una de las jaulas, mientras el hombre más joven acariciaba apaciblemente a un cachorro de león. Dick se rió al verse a salvo.

— Dije que hablo mucho cuando estoy nervioso.

— ¿Lo estás? — Bruce enarcó una ceja. No lo parecía. Y él podía decir, literalmente, que Richard no olía a nervios. No mucho

— Tal vez. — se cruzó de brazos y observó más detenido al mayor. —Usted parece distraído. No le mentiré — hizo una pausa, después de que el cachorro de león mordisqueara su camisa — Bruce, da miedo.

El vampiro sonrió. Así que hasta los humanos lo notaban. Negó con un movimiento de cabeza y pensó en la respuesta a eso.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó ensanchando su sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué? Es extraño, pero da miedo y aun así quiero continuar hablando para que me conteste con otra frase de dos palabras. Tres, si se siente muy atrevido.

— Puede que hoy me sienta bastante atrevido. — concedió conteniendo su risa.

— Ung. — Dick se mordió el labio y movió sus cejas graciosamente. — Me siento afortunado. Una risa y siete palabras.

— Así que... ¿Quieres hablarme de los elefantes o la razón por la cual te pongo nervioso? — preguntó embelesado por esos gestos. Porque Dick había dicho que notaba su naturaleza amenazante, pero no se alejaba como los otros humanos.

— Madre mía, de los elefantes por favor.

Un hilo de sangre fresca bajó entre los dos senos perfectos y tibios. La vampiresa que se ofrecía a él era morena, y aunque tenía los ojos de un intenso verde se movía con la misma gracia que había visto en Dick. Selina lo besó y trazó un camino similar hasta su pecho y abdomen. No era la primera vez que cedía ante el placer carne con ella.

Pero esta vez sólo tenía cabeza para el joven gitano. ¿Dick podría aceptarlo de alguna manera? ¿Acaso Bruce tenía una oportunidad de estar con él?

Alzó a la morena de los muslos con una mano, buscando su sexo humedecido con la otra, y hundió dos dedos dentro de la mujer pensando en que tan diferente sería hacerlo con un hombre. Pensando en que Dick podría ocupar el lugar de Selina en su cama, en cómo se retorcería bajo su cuerpo. En el sabor de su piel y de su sangre. Empujó varias veces el mismo punto con sus dedos, hasta que fueron bañados por ella.

La recostó sobre el colchón y limpió el camino rojizo, hasta encontrar sus senos firmes y los pezones duros. Dick no tendría el pecho tan suave y esponjoso. Ya había estado con hombres, pero en su mente él era especial. La curiosidad acerca de cómo sería poseer a ese humano lo estaba consumiendo, al igual que la sed. Deseaba sentir sus piernas enredándose en su cintura y sentir como era que el acróbata abría su cuerpo y su alma para él, aceptando llevar un poco de luz en su vida.

Terminó pronto en Selina, que se acurrucó en la cama antes de ronronear satisfecha como toda una gatita.

— ¿Han viajado mucho?

Dick lo miró sorprendido antes de pensar su respuesta. Recorrían las calles de Gotham, pues Bruce se había ofrecido a acompañarlo. Las calles eran solitarias y grises, pero tenían su encanto. Además, para ser sincero, Dick había estado en peores lugares. La temperatura había descendido drásticamente, aunque a Bruce no le afectaba.

La

— Terminamos de recorrer Europa hace un par de años. El señor Haly quiso probar con América. Me gusta más, la gente es más sencilla. Incluso las ciudades. Tienen gente menos idiota aquí que al otro lado. — llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. Se sentía feliz de que Bruce lo hubiese buscado de nuevo. De alguna manera le gustaba hacer que el señor Wayne tuviese una expresión menos severa en el rostro.

— ¿Y tú? Pareces siempre ocupado. Solo te veo durante las noches, y nunca en las funciones. A veces creo que eres uno de esos demonios de las historias de los tíos.

El hombre suavizó su mirada. Llevaban así una semana, y por mucho que Alfred insistiera en que era solo un capricho cada vez estaba más seguro de que sentía algo real por ese joven. Y la sola idea de verlo partir lo comía vivo. Podría obligarlo a quedarse, lo sabía. Solo debía decirlo en voz alta. Sentía un impulso de marcarlo, de conservarlo para sí mismo.

Egoísta.

Pero no soportaría estar lejos de él. Una urgencia tan bestial como la mera sed de sangre lo incitaba a convertirlo y mantenerlo a su lado. Se preguntaba si la bondad del acróbata sería suficiente para aceptarlo. Para perdonarlo. Suspiró cuando sintió que el niño lo sacudía suavemente para llamar su atención, y lo empujaba a una de las pequeñas lonas de un comercio cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. Los enormes ojos curiosos del circense se fijaron en su caro traje un poco humedecido y arrugó el ceño al final.

— Te has mojado. Con el clima de la ciudad podrías coger un resfriado. — lo regañó antes de abrazarse, y tratar de ahogar un escalofrío — Es peor que Londres.

El castañeo de dientes hizo que Bruce sintiera el impulso de protegerlo. Después de todo, Dick era humano. Dick podía enfermar. Dick moriría. La afirmación lo aterró. Rodeó con su brazo el cuerpo más pequeño y se rió.

— No he estado en Londres. Pero es el clima de la ciudad. — sintió por primera el calor que emanaba el hombre más joven.

— Bueno. En Londres no estabas tú para hacer esto. — recargó su cabeza en el pecho contrario, y buscó su calor. Bajo la cortina, ambos estaban resguardados tanto de la lluvia como de las miradas indiscretas. Fue así como Dick buscó su mano, y casi enseguida se pegó más a él, fundiéndose con él.

— Dick, yo... — quiso decírselo. Advertirle.

Pero los labios tibios y juveniles le robaron todo. Fue un roce apenas, casi nada. Aun así lo paralizó. Quiso decir algo, pero entonces Richard lo soltó y su rostro enrojeció furiosamente.

— Lo siento. Nos iremos en unas semanas, y yo necesitaba... No suelo hacer esto con los hombres. — le dio la espalda y se volvió a cubrir con sus brazos. — Tampoco con las chicas... Bueno, sí, pero no de esta forma. Jamás de esta forma... ¿Podrías...? — su voz se iba descomponiendo a cada palabra, pero sonaba igual de bien. — ¿Podrías olvidarlo? — los ojos azules de Dick lo buscaron de nuevo.

Y Bruce se dio cuenta de que no había reaccionado. Humedeció sus labios, recogiendo el sabor del pajarillo a su paso. Lo atrapó por el mentón de una forma más ruda de lo que hubiese preferido, y volvió a tomar su boca, arrancándole un gemido involuntario. Pero los dedos de Dick se clavaron en su cadera y así prolongaron el beso un rato más. La lluvia no se detuvo pronto. Ni ellos tampoco.

— Buen Señor, estás iniciando una conversación. — se burló sonriendo ampliamente. Bruce notó que en su rostro joven y humano tenía líneas de expresión cerca de los ojos y la boca. Probablemente por sonreír tanto.

— ¿Eso es una respuesta? — urgió mirando al cielo. Estaba avergonzado. Un hombre de su edad y de su nivel no solía tratar de aquellos temas tan públicamente.

— Dios, no. Tengo problemas con el compromiso. Nunca he considerado casarme. — dio un trago al vino que su compañero había traído y suspiró — Pero soy un hombre enamoradizo. Caigo fácil. Supongo que estoy esperando algo. El amor verdadero.

— No sabrías que lo conociste aunque te diera un golpe en la cara. — sonrió malicioso y Richard bufó escéptico

— Dijo el Don Juan. — acostado sobre el césped miró hacia las estrellas. — Tú, mi querido amigo nocturno... No sabes nada.

— ¿Ahora soy un 'amigo nocturno'? — se sintió un poco incómodo.

— Sip. Como un vampiro.

— Cuento de niños.

— Oh, no. Son muy reales. — aseguró girando para verlo. Así, tumbado sobre su costado pudo haber jurado que era lo más perfecto en el mundo. Lo habría hecho si no fuera por su tema de conversación.

— ¿Ah si? — aparente incredulidad y obtuvo por respuesta un asentimiento.

— Eres uno de ellos. De la clase más peligrosa. Y tengo que matarte. — estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla pálida y fría. La seriedad de Dick lo hizo temblar. También sintió un dolor profundo que se fue volviendo alivio.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo? — Bruce bajó la mirada, pero no apartó la mano de Dick. Acarició la cintura del chico y para su sorpresa, él se arqueó dócilmente.

— Después de la primera noche. — confesó frustrado. Dick lo empujó contra el piso, y se subió sobre él. Un filo presionó su cuello.

Bruce se sintió tonto. Pero por un lado, si Dick era un cazador, moriría. Él no quería vivir para ver eso.

—Hazlo. — acarició su cadera. Justo ahora el acróbata lucía hermoso. Con una expresión de pena, pero estaba ahí fuerte, y majestuoso. — No sabes cuánto tiempo he vivido. No sabes cómo es la soledad.

—Tenía la orden de matarte. Eres peligroso Bruce. — y le hizo un corte inofensivo, cuando justo empezó a llover de nuevo. Estaban en uno de los limites del bosque, lo que hizo que el clima enfriase más. — Por eso nadie se sorprenderá si el cazador que iba tras de ti desaparece. — tiró la cuchilla y suspiró. Unió sus frentes y se rió suavemente. — Perdí. Perdí desde el principio.

—No quiero que aceptes la mordida solo porque sea una salida. — habló finalmente. Podía sentir la lluvia humedecer la hierba y el cuerpo caliente de Dick enfriarse poco a poco. — No quiero que te arrepientas y te alejes de mí.

—Bruce… — un beso bastó. En ese beso todos los sentimientos del muchacho fluyeron, y el dejó salir los suyos. Los dedos juveniles le sostenían el rostro, brindándole todo el soporte que necesitaba en esos instantes.

— Te prometo que yo haré de todo para protegerte. Juro ante este bosque no voy a dejarte solo. Tanto si vivo como mortal o como otra cosa. Pero yo no voy a dejar de sentir lo que siento por t…

Mordió los labios del chico, los besó y maltrató hasta hacerlos sangrar y así beber de ellos. Le ofreció su sangre, aún con el glorioso sabor de la sangre espesa y excitante de Dick. Él aceptó.

La luna se alzó en el cielo un día más. Dick se erguía sobre él, devorando su cuerpo. Las primeras noches eran duras, porque el organismo intentaba combatir una enfermedad que era de lo más venenosa.

Pero Dick las había superado sin pena ni gloria. Ahora estaban juntos como compañeros, besando sus cuerpos una y otra vez, rozándose como animales en celo. Obteniendo lo más que podían del otro.

Empujó a su niño de boca a la cama. Alzó sus caderas, para dejar expuesta su intimidad.

Lo preparó cuidadosamente, con deseo y devoción, intentando que su pareja no sofocara sus gritos y gemidos con el costoso colchón. Deseaba anunciar a todo el aquelarre, todas las noches, que había encontrado a su compañero para toda la eternidad.

"Joven estrella del circo es encontrado muerto", habían puesto los titulares. El cuerpo del hijo único de los Flying´s Grayson había sido hallado un día antes de que partieran.

* * *

Quería hacerlo más para adultos, más sexual. Pero el primer acercamiento de ambos siempre me ha parecido muy dulce y no pude.

Ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
